Conventionally, a compound-lens type imaging apparatus provided with small-sized lenses is used to reduce the thickness or the size of an optical system (see Patent Document 1, for example). This compound-lens type imaging apparatus captures the same number of images as the number of the provided lenses, and combines these images to generate one image. For example, in a case where 16 small-sized lenses are provided, 16 images are captured, and are combined into one image.